A Friend in Need
by starmiee
Summary: Penelope reevaluates her relationships.


It was fortunate that the _History of Magic_ book was close at hand. Penelope grabbed the first object she found and hurled it at Theo. She smirked when the book left a dent above his right eyebrow.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Theo staggered backwards from the force, nearly pulling the unfortunate Percy Weasley down with him. "And I always thought you were so gentle."

"Well you thought wrong," Penelope shot back. She had finally lost control. Theo had stood her up one too many times. She had talked to him rationally about her frustrations before, but apparently none of it had penetrated his thick skull. Maybe violence was the only way to teach him a lesson. "You better shape up. I can't stand it when you don't follow up on your promises."

Theo blustered. "But Penelope! I thought you knew I had practice. It's not my fault-"

"Your fault? YOUR FAULT?" Penelope's hair had escaped its band. "You're the one who expects me to make plans, and to know all of yours. You need to keep track of your own life. I'm not your secretary."

"But you're my girlfriend. I thought you'd care about what I do." Theo looked sincere, but Penelope would have none of it.

"I'm not psychic!" She screamed. "You're not even listening to me."

Theo watched stunned as the door slammed behind her retreating form. Penelope raced from the Gryffindor common room without even thinking where she would go. She wanted somewhere quiet, where she wouldn't be disturbed. As she turned a corner, nearly knocking over the stature of Bathilda Bagshot, she remembered the prefect's bathroom. Nobody would be there at this time of day.

The mermaid's greeting to Penelope was cut short when the painting was hit by a towel. They were thick and rather difficult to throw, but at least they made a satisfying thunk when they landed. Penelope emptied the towel rack in her rage.

She didn't know why she put up with that boy, other than that he had grown to be such a habit. She was tired of all his excuses, all the times he had brushed her aside for his precious quidditch, all th times she had been left alone with only a promise of next time.

_We're done,_ Penelope thought. _I can't take this anymore._

Her adrenaline drained, Penelope sand to the floor, sobbing, Outbursts like that always sapped her energy. _Figures_, she thought, _that a relationship would do that to me. I thought a boyfriend was supposed to make me happy, not make me so angry. _

As the tears made rivulets down her face and joined the puddles below, Penelope was glad that no one knew where she was, no one could see her crying.

"Penelope?" A soft voice matched the taps on the door. "Are you alright?"

"Go away." Penelope called. "Just go away."

"I'll be here if you need me." Penelope heard feet step a few paced from the door and a body lean against the wall.

She did not care who was outside; the thought of seeing anyone made her insides writhe. Penelope settled back against some disheveled towels and used one to blot her face. She could think more clearly now, more objectively.

She had met Theo at a quidditch game during her second year. He was a chaser, one of Gryffindor's best. His athleticism impressed her at first, but as she knew him more, his caring attitude won her over. That changed though, when they started dating. He took her for granted, expecting her to follow his whim. She almost regretted the two-and-a-half years she had spent on him, like they were a waste.

But was there anyone else? There was Cedric Diggory, but he was a year younger and there was quidditch to take into consideration again. It always took up so much time. Quinn Delaney was cute, but never seemed to look past the pages of his books. Or Percy Weasley, one of her best friends. She had never looked at him twice – he was just that, a friend. But she could always count on him. On more than one occasion she had asked his advice on Theo, and he always gave good insight. Pity he never had a girlfriend.

A rustle of cloaks brought Penelope to her senses. It was almost curfew, she supposed, as she stood up and glanced in the mirror. Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door.

"Percy?" Penelope had forgotten that someone was outside waiting. She had never expected Percy.

"I saw you run out of our common room. I just wanted to see how you were." Percy's usually businesslike expression had faded to concern. "you looked rather...angry...tonight."

Penelope sighed. "Yes, I was. He just forgot about me again."

"I'm sorry."

"He just doesn't care anymore. He only cares about quidditch."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Oh, I don't know. I might give him another chance." Penelope considered this for a moment. It was true, she could give Theo another chance, but she could imagine how it would turn out. She didn't want that night to happen again if she could help it. "Or I might just dump him and save myself the grief."

"You should do what makes you happy. I don't remember you being very happy tthis year. I'd like to see you smile more." Percy took Penelope's arm. "Why don't I walk you back to your common room?"

A small smile unfolded across Penelope's face. "Thanks."

They walked in silence, passing very few students in the halls. Penelope began gathering her thoughts. She was much calmer now. Something about Percy's presence made her problems seem less daunting. Ever since their first day on the Hogwarts Express, Penelope always felt better when Percy was around.

Penelope came to an abrupt stop in front of the Ravenclaw common room. "Percy, who are your best friends here?" She could see that Percy was rather taken aback at the question, but she expected an answer.

"Well," Percy was clearly at a loss for words, which didn't happened often. "There's Devon Finley, I suppose, and Byron Chifflewing. But I really think my best friend is you."

"You're mine too."

She disappeared into the common room before Percy could look up.

As the shadows deepened into the corners, Penelope settles into the softness of her bed. The day had been tiring, and given her much to think over. She pondered her future with Theo: it was bleak.

The chatter of the other girls died away while Penelope thought again of her friends at Hogwarts, whom she could truly count on. Friends who never left her side, who brought something more to her life. One in particular was more than she could ever want, ever dream of.

Percy.


End file.
